You Are Family Too!
by btamamura
Summary: Part of my AU series. A few months after Tracey is taken in by the Ketchum family, it's time for the annual family gathering hosted by Ash's father's cousin. But, Tracey is uncertain if he truly belongs there as well. No pairings, focused on family. Childhood fic.
1. Am I Really Accepted?

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Nintendo, Game Freak, etc._

**Notes: **_**I wanted to write another AU fic that focuses more on family, and the thought of Tracey taking a little while to understand that he is part of the Ketchum family hit me. Plus, I thought it'd be nice to bring back Brock, who in this is actually Ash's cousin on his father's side.**_

_**There are no pairings, it is focused solely on family. Misty, Cilan, Cress and Chili will not be making an appearance in this one, though they may be mentioned. As this is an AU, there are no Pokemon. Enjoy!**_

As the boys entered the house, they heard _Ash, Tracey, come into the kitchen, please!_ being called by Delia. They exchanged looks and wondered if everything was alright. They set their backpacks on the hooks near the front door and made their way through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"How was school today, boys?" Delia asked them as she turned away from the pot she was stirring on the stove.

"It was good, Mum. I passed my spelling test," Ash replied proudly.

"I had a feeling you would. How about you, Tracey?"

"We had Art today and I was able to paint a picture for you. But, it's a surprise so I won't tell you what it is just yet," the older boy replied.

"I look forward to seeing it then. Now then, there's something on the table I think you two should read."

Curious, both boys looked to the table and saw the letter sitting atop. It was unfolded with the text facing upwards. Ash recognised the header. "It's time already?"

Tracey didn't quite understand. "Do you want me to read it for you, Ash?"

"Mm-hm!"

He picked up the letter and started to read aloud. "_**Delia, Ash, it would be a great pleasure for you to attend our annual family gathering! We're expecting a great turn-out this year thanks to all of the new additions to each family! We have room for you to stay for the weekend, so no need to worry about accomodations! Please RSVP by calling the number at the bottom of this letter! Hope you can make it! Your cousin, Lola!**_" He noticed there was a lot of excitement expressed in that text. "Should I see if I can stay at Cilan's this weekend?"

Delia shook her head. "The only reason you're not mentioned is because they used the same text as they did every year since Lola decided it would be nice for extended family to come together. She claims it makes it easier to ensure all letters are perfect. But, I'm sure they're expecting you as well."

Ash looked excited. "I'll be able to see Brock and Tommy and Forrest and Suzy and..."

Delia laughed. "Yes, you certainly will. I'm sure they're excited about seeing you too."

Tracey felt uncertain. Despite being taken in by Delia after his parents' tragic and sudden passing, there were times he found himself questioning if he really was part of the family. "Is it really okay for me to go too?"

"I'll call Lola to let her know we're coming, and then I'll let you speak with her just so you can hear for yourself that you're more than welcome," Delia responded as she turned off the stove and set a lid on the large pot. She stepped closer to the boys and bent down slightly while placing a tender hand on top of the older boy's head. "You're family, okay? You've always been considered family, and now..."

He nodded, though he still felt uncertain.

Delia dialled the number written on the bottom of the letter. She waited until someone answered. "Hello, this is Delia."

"Oh, hello there, Delia. Good to hear from you. I guess the letter got in after all?" a male voice replied.

"It did, Flint. I'd like to confirm that all three of us are attending this year."

"Three...? Oh right, Tracey too."

"Yes. I was wondering if I could please allow Lola to speak with Tracey? He's feeling uncertain about if he'd really be welcome."

"I can't say I blame him. Ah, no offence to you. He's going through a huge change."

"I know."

"Well, I'll put Lola on the phone. Hold on a minute, please."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and don't be surprised if one of the kids gets it before she does."

She laughed and responded "I don't mind at all."

"Okay, I'll get her."

Delia waited patiently as she heard the distant voices on the other end of the line. She took that time to call Tracey to the phone. "Flint's getting Lola now, you'll be able to talk to her yourself about this."

The ten-year-old nodded.

"Dee?" a woman's voice on the other end queried.

"Yes, I'm here, Lola."

"Good to hear from you. So, all of you can make it?"

"We can."

"I'm so glad! Now, Flint tells me Tracey wants to speak to me?"

"It would be good if you could."

"Sure thing! Put him on!"

"Here he is now." She handed the receiver to Tracey.

"Tracey? You there?"

"I'm here, Miss Lola," the boy responded.

Lola let out a soft sigh. "I'm Ash's father's cousin. Making me Ash's cousin, and yours now too. You don't need to address me as _Miss Lola_."

"Okay."

"Now then, I understand you have something you'd like to ask?"

"Um...I didn't see my name on the invite, and I started thinking that...well..."

"Go on, dear, I don't bite."

"Um...would it be alright if I were to come too?"

"Well, of course it is! It's more than alright! You're family, and this is a family gathering!"

"So, I'm allowed?"

"You are. I'll have to fix the text on that letter so you'll know for sure next time that you're also invited to attend this."

"Thank you very much. I'm happy to hear it."

"I can tell. Now then, would I be able to speak with Dee a little longer?"

"Of course. She's still here with me. Thank you, Mi... Lola."

"The pleasure's all mine, Tracey. See you this weekend!"

"Goodbye for now." He handed the receiver back to Delia. He could hear some of Delia's side of the conversation as he made his way to Ash's bedroom, knowing his younger brother would be there.

Ash noticed Tracey appeared happier than he had earlier. "Is everything better now?"

"Yeah. Lola told me herself that I'm welcome, and that she's going to fix the letters to include me name for next year."

Ash smiled and slid off his bed. "I'm glad you can come too, Trace. It wouldn't be the same without my big brother there too."

_Even Ash is determined to remind me that I'm family. At least I know there are three people who approve, but...what of everyone else...?_

"You look sad again."

"I do?"

"Don't worry. If you're family, you're welcome. That's the main rule of these year weekends."

"Do you think everyone else will feel the same? I mean, last time I met Brock, he only knew me as your friend who lived next door."

"Mum made sure to tell everyone that you're now part of this family. Everyone will expect you and welcome you with smiles."

"If you say so..."


	2. Of Course We Accept You!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Nintendo, Game Freak, etc._

**Notes: **_**I wanted to write another AU fic that focuses more on family, and the thought of Tracey taking a little while to understand that he is part of the Ketchum family hit me. Plus, I thought it'd be nice to bring back Brock, who in this is actually Ash's cousin on his father's side.**_

_**There are no pairings, it is focused solely on family. Misty, Cilan, Cress and Chili will not be making an appearance in this one, though they may be mentioned. As this is an AU, there are no Pokemon. Enjoy!**_

The weekend had arrived. They'd had to drive for an hour before finally reaching the large house where Lola and Flint lived with their children. The children would be sharing bedrooms on this weekend so there will be extra space for family from out of town.

Tracey appeared intimidated upon seeing the number of vehicles parked in the designated zone. He wasn't that great with crowds; he'd always been a shy child.

Ash noticed Tracey appeared uneasy. "If Cilan was here, he'd hold your hand to comfort you, right?" He reached out and took hold of Tracey's hand. "I'll do it too then."

He returned the grip, careful not to hurt the smaller boy's hand by squeezing too hard, and smiled. "Thanks, Ash. It helps."

"I'm glad. To be honest, I sometimes get nervous seeing how many people are here. But, then I start playing with my cousins, and I forget why I was nervous in the first place."

Delia was carrying a large plate with a cake set on top. "Okay, boys. Stay together. I'd like all of us to enter together."

"Okay, Mum!"

"Okay, Miss Delia." Tracey focused his gaze ahead, took a deep breath and started walking alongside Ash. There was no turning back, no doubting if he was welcome. He was there, and nobody could do anything to change that.

Hugs and kisses were shared between the cousins, aunts, nieces, nephews, grandparents. Tracey witnessed each one, and started feeling doubt again.

An elderly woman noticed Tracey standing by Delia. "Oh, so this is little Tracey, huh? Why, he's cuter than I thought!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Welcome to the family, Tracey. I'm Ash's grandmother."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh, dearie, you're Ash's brother. Call me _Gram_ too, okay?"

"Okay...Gram."

She noted the hesitation and smiled gently as she pulled back from the embrace. "Don't worry, dearie. It will take time to get used to this, but I promise you, you are one of my grandchildren now."

"Thank you." She helped his fears ease up a little.

"You'll be joining the _Welcome to Our New Arrivals_ party, yes?"

"Um, I..."

"Well, of course he will be, Aunty!" a blonde woman replied with a chirpy voice. "Goodness, Tracey, you've certainly grown!"

"Thanks, Lola."

Ash smiled as he noticed his family members were being just as warm to Tracey.

"Lola, what is the _Welcome to Our New Arrivals_ party?"

"It's a celebration we have to welcome all babies born into the family. Your circumstances may be different, but you're still a new member of the family, so we'll be celebrating you as well," Lola responded.

A boy about the same age as Tracey, if just a bit older, approached the group. He wrapped his arms around Ash. "Good to see you, Ash!"

Ash happily returned them embrace. "You too, Brock!" He turned slightly towards Tracey to make a gesture he was there too. "You remember Tracey, right?"

"Of course I do; that Halloween we all went out and he was a werewolf." Brock knew Tracey had wanted to be a werewolf that year, despite the fact he was wearing a cute puppy dog costume instead. He released Ash from the embrace. "Hey, Tracey. It's been a while, huh?"

Tracey turned to who addressed him. "It certainly has, Brock."

"Well? No hug for your cousin?"

"Huh? Well, I..."

"Fine; I'll give you the hug instead!" He wrapped his arms around Tracey tightly. "Welcome to the family, Cousin!"

_He just called me his cousin...he accepts me as part of the family too?_

"Hey. You okay?"

Delia noticed there was something off. "Why don't you three find somewhere quiet to talk? I'll let you know when it's time for the _Welcome to Our New Arrivals_ party."

Ash nodded. Once Brock had released Tracey from the tight hug, he stood between them, held their hands and walked with them to a quieter area. That turned out to be in the large backyard.

Tracey was still being very quiet. He kept his eyes focused on the ground and chose not to look up at whoever wanted to talk to him.

"Tracey, is something the matter?" Brock asked. He thought things would be different than this. "Aren't you happy that we are cousins now?"

"It's...it's not that."

"Can I explain?" Ash asked. He saw Tracey nod and looked to Brock. "Tracey's been feeling worried all week since we got Lola's invite. He's worried that nobody would accept him as part of the family since he..."

Brock nodded. "I get it." He placed a hand on Tracey's shoulder. "It's like that for a lot of people who join the family in different ways; whether it's being married or adopted. When I learned of your parents' passing away, I was pretty sad and wondered where you would go. I then heard that Delia took you in as another son, and I suddenly didn't feel sad. I liked you when we first met; you didn't treat me different because I didn't actually live where you guys do, and you even played along with me on Halloween, even after we met up with the triplets. I thought of you as a friend, and when I found out that you're now my cousin too, I felt really happy."

He looked up slightly at the taller boy. "Brock..."

"You saw how Gram reacted too, right?" Ash asked his brother. "She was very happy to finally meet you, and called you cute. She's letting you call her _Gram_ because she knows you're a grandchild of hers now too. Lola was happy to see you because she loves her family a lot. That's why we have these year events."

"The word's _annual_, Ash," Brock chuckled. "But, Ash is right about all of that. We gather every year for this because we're all family, and we love getting to meet the newest members. Being invited to be part of the _Welcome to Our New Arrivals_ party means the family already accepts you as one of our own. That's why we have it. To say _welcome_." He lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder and instead wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a similar way to how he'd hold his brothers and sisters when offering comfort. "You're dealing with a lot of change. It's understandable you'd feel uneasy about this as well. But, I accept you as part of the family. Aunty accepts you. Mum accepts you. You already know about Ash and Delia. Later, you'll see that everyone else accepts you too. How about you? Do you accept that we're your family too?"

"Of course I do!" Tracey nodded emphatically. "It will be a little different addressing everyone the way they prefer. Like how I may still struggle to address Gram as _Gram_ when talking to her. She said it's okay to take my time."

"And it is. If you still don't feel ready to call me _Cousin_ yet, then just call me by name. At least we're friends already so we're not total strangers."

"I...thanks...Cousin."

Brock wrapped both arms around him. "Glad to hear it, Cousin! Hey, Ash, come here!"

Ash did so and joined the group hug.

"You know, I had no idea you liked to cuddle so much," Tracey chuckled.

"I don't normally. But, it's been too long since I last saw Ash, and I finally get to call you family too, so I can't help but be so happy I want to keep hugging you two," Brock replied, also chuckling.

"Hey! It's time for Welcome to New Arriving!" a little girl called out. She was younger than Ash.

"Thanks for letting us know, Sis!" Brock called back as the embrace was finally broken. "Come on, you two! Not only will there be some cute babies, but you'll see just how welcome you truly are, Tracey."

The three boys got to their feet and raced inside the house.

There were four babies that year; each being held by their mothers. Tracey stood alone, but he understood the only reason he did was because he was able to while the babies were still too young to know how to even walk.

"Everyone, please welcome to newest arrivals to our family!" Lola greeted happily. She made sure to control the volume of her voice since two of the babies weren't fond of extremely loud noises. "First, we have Jonathon Michael, born on December 2nd last year."

The mother stepped forward and held her baby in a way that he could be seen by the family gathered there. She stepped back.

"The next baby is Jessica Rachel, born on November 12th the same year." Once the mother of Jessica had done as the mother before her, Lola was ready to announce the next child. "Next baby is Brianna Elizabeth, born August 9th." Again, waiting for the mother to present her child. "The last baby is Kenneth Robert, born July 28th."

Tracey noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Now, for another addition to the family. The circumstances may be different, but he's just as welcome as the infants you just met. This is Tracey, he was taken in by Delia following a tragic accident that took the lives of his parents."

Tracey stepped forward, a light blush on his cheeks as he waved and said _hello_loud enough for everyone to hear, but still avoiding shouting. He then stepped back.

"Everyone, please welcome our five newest members of the family in our traditional way."

Tracey saw as everyone waved as if to say hello without their voices. They then applauded quietly. He looked to the mother standing beside him. "What does it mean?"

"The wave means _Hello to you, it's nice to meet you_, and the applause means _We welcome you with all our hearts_," the woman responded. "I'm happy to meet you too. Welcome to the family, Tracey."

"Thank you. I want to welcome little Kenneth as well."

"I'm sure if he could talk, he'd say thank you."

He saw Ash and Brock sitting in the front with some other kids; the two boys appeared to be smiling widely as they continued to applaud their newest family members. _Mum, Dad, I know you're watching now. I'm going to be okay. I still love you, and I am also happy to know I have been accepted as part of my new family._

The day passed with many games and songs sang by different members of the family. Tracey even joined Ash and Brock for a song they all knew from school, despite attending different schools. But, soon it was time for the children of the family to go to bed so they'd be well-rested for another day of fun the next day.

Ash and Tracey were in Brock's room. They'd all prepared for bed and were lying in the sleeping bags set out (Brock deemed it unfair if his cousins couldn't sleep in a bed too, so he decided to join them). The lights had been switched off and noise from downstairs could be heard.

"So, Trace, how do you like this family weekend so far? Do you finally feel comfortable about being here?" Brock whispered.

"Yeah. Kenneth's mum explained what the signs of the greeting meant, and I felt much more welcome at that point. I mean, I know I was already accepted by some, but I still had my doubts. Now, I know I really am considered part of the family." He let out a quiet yawn. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun I was ready to pass out by bedtime."

Ash chuckled. "It only gets better. The grown-ups are planning more of what to do tomorrow."

"Really?" Another yawn. "Sounds great."

"Well, we won't have much fun if we're too tired. Night, guys," Brock said softly as he could be heard shifting in his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Cousin," Ash responded.

"Night, Cousin," Tracey added.

They couldn't see it, but Brock was smiling widely as he allowed sleep to come to him. He wasn't the only one smiling as the fatigue finally got the better of the children. Ash was relieved Tracey finally felt welcome. Tracey was glad he had more people to call his family, and he was excited to see just what the future had planned for each family gathering.


End file.
